The Hills Shire
| pop_footnotes = | pop2 = 172473 | pop2_year = 2018 est. | pop2_footnotes = Estimated resident population (ERP) at 30 June 2018. | poprank = 36th | density = | area = 386 | coordinates = | est = 6 March 1906 | timezone = AEST | utc = +10 | timezone-dst = AEDT | utc-dst = +11 | seat = Baulkham Hills | mayor = Cr. Michelle Byrne (Liberal) | region = Hills District | logo = The Hills Shire Council Logo.jpg | url = http://www.thehills.nsw.gov.au | stategov = Baulkham Hills | stategov2= Castle Hill | stategov3= Hawkesbury | stategov4= Parramatta | stategov5= Seven Hills | fedgov = Berowra | fedgov2 = Mitchell | fedgov3 = Parramatta | near-nw = Hawkesbury | near-n = Central Coast Council | near-ne = Hornsby | near-e = Hornsby | near-w = Blacktown | near-sw = Blacktown | near-s = Parramatta | near-se = Parramatta }} The Hills Shire (from 1906–2008 as Baulkham Hills Shire) is a local government area in the Greater Western Sydney region of Sydney, New South Wales, Australia. The suburb is north-west of the Sydney central business district, and encompasses stretching from the M2 Hills Motorway in the south to Wiseman's Ferry on the Hawkesbury River in the north. The Hills Shire had a population of as at the . The current Mayor of The Hills Shire is Cr. Michelle Byrne (Liberal), who was elected on 9 September 2017. Suburbs in the local government area Suburbs at least partially within The Hills Shire are: * Annangrove * Baulkham Hills (shared with City of Parramatta Council) * Beaumont Hills * Bella Vista * Box Hill * Castle Hill (shared with Hornsby Shire) * Cattai (shared with City of Hawkesbury) * Dural (shared with Hornsby Shire) * Glenhaven (shared with Hornsby Shire) * Glenorie (shared with Hornsby Shire) * Kellyville * Kenthurst * Leets Vale (shared with City of Hawkesbury) * Lower Portland (shared with City of Hawkesbury) * Maraylya (shared with City of Hawkesbury) * Maroota (shared with Hornsby Shire) * Middle Dural (shared with Hornsby Shire) * Nelson * North Kellyville * North Rocks (shared with City of Parramatta Council) * Norwest (newly formed) * Rouse Hill (shared with City of Blacktown) * Sackville North * South Maroota * West Pennant Hills (shared with Hornsby Shire) * Winston Hills (shared with City of Parramatta Council) * Wisemans Ferry (shared with Central Coast Council, City of Hawkesbury and Hornsby Shire) Demographics At the , there were people in The Hills local government area; of these 49.3 per cent were male and 50.7 per cent were female. Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander people made up 0.5 per cent of the population; significantly below the NSW and Australian averages of 2.9 and 2.8 per cent respectively. The median age of people in The Hills Shire was 38 years. Children aged 0 – 14 years made up 21.4 per cent of the population and people aged 65 years and over made up 13.5 per cent of the population. Of people in the area aged 15 years and over, 61.6 per cent were married and 7.1 per cent were either divorced or separated. Population growth in The Hills Shire between the and the was 15.2 per cent; and in the subsequent five years to the , population growth was 6.58 per cent. At the 2016 census, the population in the Shire decreased by 7.43 per cent, brought about by a reduction in the Shire area from to due to the 2015 review of local government boundaries when former parts of The Hills Shire were transferred to the City of Parramatta Council. Total population growth of Australia for the period between the 2011 and 2016 census periods was 8.8 per cent. The median weekly income for residents within The Hills Shire was approximately 150% higher than the national average. At the 2016 census, the proportion of residents in The Hills local government area who stated their ancestry as Australian or Anglo-Saxon approached 32 per cent of all residents. In excess of 64 per cent of all residents in The Hills Shire nominated a religious affiliation with Christianity at the 2016 census, which was in excess of the national average of 57.7 per cent. Meanwhile, as at the census date, compared to the national average, households in The Hills local government area had a higher than average proportion (37.2 per cent) where two or more languages are spoken (national average was 22.2 per cent); and a lower proportion (65.3 per cent) where English only was spoken at home (national average was 72.7 per cent). Current Council composition and election method The Hills Shire Council is composed of twelve Councillors elected proportionally as four separate wards, each electing three Councillors. All Councillors are elected for a fixed four-year term of office. A referendum held on 1 September 2015 changed the system of electing the Mayor, from annual election by the councillors in favour of direct election of the Mayor by electors for a four-year term, which took effect from the September 2017 election. The most recent election was held on 9 September 2017, and the makeup of the Council is as follows: The current Council, elected in 2017, in order of election by ward, is: History A 2015 review of local government boundaries by the NSW Government Independent Pricing and Regulatory Tribunal (IPART) recommended that The Hills Shire merge with adjoining councils. The government considered two proposals. The first proposed a merger of parts of The Hills with the Hawkesbury City Council to form a new council with an area of and support a population of approximately 224,000. The second proposed a merger of parts of Parramatta, Auburn, The Hills, Hornsby, and Holroyd to form a new council with an area of and support a population of approximately 215,725. Following an independent review, on 12 May 2016 the Minister for Local Government announced that the merger of parts of The Hills Shire suburbs south of the M2 Motorway (North Rocks, Northmead and part of Baulkham Hills) with the City of Parramatta to form a revised City of Parramatta Council, with immediate effect. Other proposals impacting The Hills Shire were rejected by the Government. Heritage listings The Hills Shire has a number of heritage-listed sites, including: * Baulkham Hills, Seven Hills Road: Pearce Family Cemetery * Bella Vista, Elizabeth Macarthur Drive: ''Bella Vista'' (homestead) * Box Hill, 10 Terry Road: Box Hill House * Box Hill, Windsor Road: Box Hill Inn * Castle Hill, Gilbert Road: Third Government Farm * Castle Hill, 221 Old Northern Road: St Paul's Anglican Church, Castle Hill (former) * Cattai, Wisemans Ferry Road: Cattai Estate * Maroota South, Wisemans Ferry Road: Great Drain * Rouse Hill, The Water Lane: Hunting Lodge, Rouse Hill * Rouse Hill, Windsor Road: Royal Oak Inn, Rouse Hill Sister cities * County Wexford, Ireland * Cootamundra, Australia See also * Hills District * Hills Centre *Greater Western Sydney References External links * The Hills Shire Council Category:Local government areas in Sydney Category:1906 establishments in Australia Category:The Hills Shire